<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lights by ReyAndor19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865321">Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19'>ReyAndor19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days Of Ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Gen, How Do I Tag, razor crest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day three of 25Days Challenge. Today’s prompt: lights.</p>
<p>Even bounty hunters have time to celebrate Christmas (well, according to Omera).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Din Djarin, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Winta (Star Wars), Omera &amp; Winta (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days Of Ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day three :) I tried. I didn’t have too much time to write this, because I also had to finish day two, but I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Omera had insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cara had insisted too, but that was just to annoy him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them (and Omera’s daughter Winta) had dragged the crate all the way out to where the Razor Crest was parked, and refused to leave unless he let them in and helped them decorate the interior of his ship for Christmas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had taken the better part of an hour, but they’d managed to gain access to his ship. Now they were unpacking the crate, spreading strings of lights and shiny ornaments across the floor, which Grogu seemed to be enjoying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din sighed. “For the millionth time, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> decorating my ship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The only thing keeping me from freezing you in carbonite until we can finish is the fact that there’s two kids in the room,” Cara said, dead serious. Or maybe she was kidding. Sometimes it was kind of hard to tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve never celebrated Christmas?” Winta asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’ve celebrated Christmas.” Din rolled his eyes under his helmet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>After</span>
  </em>
  <span> you joined the Mandalorians?” Kriff. Omera always knew when he wasn’t fully telling the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. We’re Mandalorians. We don’t need to celebrate holidays.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winta frowned. “Even birthdays?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even birthdays.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winta pouted. “That sounds boring. Everyone should celebrate holidays.” She pulled out a long string of lights and held them out to Din. He accepted them, then set them back in the box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one is decorating my ship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cara just laughed. “Hey Winta, Omera. I heard that Mandalorians have endless patience. Wanna test the theory?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one has to get hurt,” Omera said. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’d keep in mind that both Cara and I can fire a blaster, and that you ought to be a good role model for your boy.” She nodded to Grogu, who was playing with a sparkly ornament.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din looked away. “Fine. But only a few strings of lights.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls shared a look that made him regret what he’d said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes later, the ship was covered from top to bottom with strings of colored lights. Cara had even helped set up a little tree in the corner and hung ornaments from its branches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said a few strings of lights!” Din cried, glaring at Omera, only half angry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kriff,” Cara muttered. “I’ve been lied to. You don’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>patience.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas,” was all Omera said. “And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>you like it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>